powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Imouto-tan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:NicWynter/Crew of the Immortal Garden page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 11:53, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Join the CHAT!! AZ wants to talk to you Hagia Sophia 21:50, May 4, 2015 (UTC)Teien http://www.zerochan.net/full/1070436 I like your profile pic :3Kemetri D Jackkson (talk) 02:00, May 27, 2015 (UTC) But he doesn't want me to join. OneHandedWarrior (talk) 22:45, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Nat, I am sorry for what I said, I truly am, I was just angry, I don't mean those things I said, I did not want to say those things, I did not want to act that way, but you kept calling me names and warning me, I felt attacked, so I had to defend myself. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 01:06, May 29, 2015 (UTC) http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=50099555 why? L12345 (talk) 21:36, May 31, 2015 (UTC) well,some of her most powerful powers (such as holy fire and hell fire) i had nic autorization to put on her.and i don't hell know how downgrade her,i can removed some of her powers. L12345 (talk) 21:55, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey Natsu ! How do you do ? Haven't seen you in a while, and the complete silence makes me think something might be wrong ^ ^; Feel free to share when the time seems right. Looking forward to hear from you ! DYBAD (talk) 10:20, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Wow ! You're really putting a lot of work into it, aren't you ? ^ ^ I heard from Teien you gave up on the reverse IG idea, so I'm pretty eager to know more about the new one you're currently writting. I don't know if she passed you the message, so I'll say it again : concerning the Septentriones, it would be nice to have a few lines for each members setting the basis for their character, possibly an explanation of their name. This way we can put their powers into perspective and get a grasp of their concept, which in turns allows us to give you valuable feedbacks to further your work. Just throwing it there, in case you might find it helpful. See you on friday, with any luck ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:19, June 10, 2015 (UTC) 3 Black Haired Women.jpg 2 Water Sports.jpg 1 Envy Girl.png|Nun New (And First) Species sheet My first species sheet I've made, please be gentle...A Living Person (talk) 02:18, July 9, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person DYBAD Hey Natsu ! How are you doing ? Lots of changes on multiple levels, if I get it right ^ ^ I'm considering creating a third character for IG, can new members still be included in your story ? DYBAD (talk) 22:45, July 11, 2015 (UTC) STORY First feedback regarding your story : a small preface section referencing the + / - important characters (couple lines each) would be a vualuable addition for readers. This way we can quickly understand what's what and immersve ourselves in the setting, and thus better appreciate the story. Still reading, more to come next time ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 01:21, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Wise decision. Making things easy for the readers is important if you want to catch and retain their interest. DYBAD (talk) 01:35, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Bye Nat Hey Nat. I must leave super power wiki. I got a lot of work on me, especially with brawler house wiki. So I wont be seeing you guys for a while. Love you Nat n I will not forget a friend like you. Thanks Sega (talk) (talk) 14:58, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Your story is awesome !! I just love the omnipresent animesque humor, the crazy situations and excellent lines :D It is 90% dialogues and it is great this way, I always thought interactions between characters were the most interesting part of stories, and having a good time their highest purpose. Very well done ! And forget what I said about characters reference, I had lots of fun discovering them live, even held back from watching the preview just to keep the surprise whole ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:30, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello Natsu ! Gabriel saw your message and banned "MadeThisJustToReply" (gotta appreciate the honesty at least ^ ^;) you can thank him for it ;) I also deleted his spam messages, so everything should be alright now. DYBAD (talk) 22:34, July 24, 2015 (UTC) you're welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 23:19, July 24, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome, as always ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:20, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello Natsu ! I'm not currently on the chat, so feel to message me if you want to talk. See you :) DYBAD (talk) 06:55, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello Natsu ! It's alright, I was worried by the lack of news since you were pretty anxious these days, and I'm glad to see you're doing well :) Congratulations about your job (hopefully), I'm sure it will bring a lot of light in your new life ^ ^ Good luck, and let's meet again when the time is right ! DYBAD (talk) 23:48, August 3, 2015 (UTC) You're quite welcome, as always :) Looking forward to hearing your latest adventures ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:47, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey Natsu ! I noticed too late you were on the chat, feel free to send me a message when you join (I'm not as present as I used to be, work to get done on one hand and too much continous distraction on the other ^ ^;). See you later ! DYBAD (talk) 22:52, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ...or perhaps she simply told you. We really need to set a clear rule with her about these things, so I stop being caught in the crossfire of your secrets ^ ^; Like, if one of you points out something about the other she's not supposed to know, I just spill the beans instead of awkwardly dodging. Because the way things are now, no matter what I say or don't say, I inevitably end up failing one of you : / Talk it out with her before joining next time, so we may finally put these trust-damaging dilemmas behind us. DYBAD (talk) 00:24, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hello Natsu ! Sorry, I was a bit distracted and only noticed just now you were on the chat. Hope you're doing well, see you next time ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:03, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello Natsu ! Thank you for the thought, and good day to you :) DYBAD (talk) 02:07, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello Natsu ! I'm quite good, and feeling a bit lazy today ^ ^ How are you doing ? I heard you're "pulling through like a baws" ;) DYBAD (talk) 21:44, October 13, 2015 (UTC) I do ^ ^ See you on the chat :) DYBAD (talk) 21:46, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Greetings. I'm pretty good, how 'bout you? (glomp) Ironindri (talk) 13:12, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Sweet as, walks can be quite good, especially after doing brain draining homework. I'm gonna hit the hay, feeling a bit tired. Goodnight Natsu, take care of yourself Ironindri (talk) 13:24, October 16, 2015 (UTC)